


Suits and Dresses

by Campodesol_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50s au, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Period-Typical Sexism, Sassy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: Kristie and Nicki get new neighbours! As it turns out, they need to educate them in the feministic ways.





	Suits and Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> My sister found a sarcasm prompt list, so that was consulted a lot during the writing of this fic...

Kristie was sitting quietly on the swing, reading  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , when she heard a delighted squeal. She looked up to see her sister from another mister Nicki twirling through the park, arms spread out wide and dancing to a melody no-one but her could hear. Her flowery dress flew out in a circle, exposing most of her legs, but she was too happy to care. If people didn’t want to see her legs, they shouldn’t look at them. Giggling, Nicki let herself fall on the grass, rolled around to lie on her back and started moving her legs and arms.

  “Grass angel!” she yelled at the sheep-shaped clouds in the sky. She pointed to the white puffs and turned her head to look at Kristie. “Kris! Sheep!” 

  “You’re gonna ruin your dress!” Kristie called back. 

  “Don’t care! There are already green spots on it anyway.”

  Kristie smiled, looking back at her book, shaking her head in exasperation. “What am I doing with this as my friend?” she quietly asked herself, but knew she wouldn’t trade her nutter of a friend for anything in the world. 

  “What is she doing?” someone to the right of the swing asked in a low voice. It wasn’t soft enough however, for Kristie still heard it. Kristie sighed for real now and closed her book. She had thought she could at least read forty pages.  _ Yeah, right. Forty pages my ass,  _ she thought.

  “That,” she answered, “is my sister. Why would you ask?”

  When she looked to her right, she saw two nicely dressed men, clad in suits. The tallest one proffered his hand, but after an unamused look from Kristie, he pulled it back and nervously wiped it on his pants. “Did she just fall on the ground?”

  “No. She thought the floor could use a hug.”

  The shorter one snorted and arched an eyebrow. “Of course. And that’s why she’s still lying there.” 

  “Yes. It is a very long and emotionally charged hug.” 

  The taller one sat down on the swing, making it stop swinging. “You must live close by,” he said.

  “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

  The shorter guy huffed. “Someone has got an attitude.”

  Kristie threw him a brilliant smile. “Only because you’re annoying me greatly.”

  “What do you mean,  _ I  _ am annoying  _ you _ ? You hardly know me. Are you one of those feminists? Not all men are annoying, you know?”

  The guy said the word feminist as if it was something dirty and that was something Kristie could and would not stand for. “Well, I guess you’re right, not all men are annoying. Some are dead. You only annoy me when you’re breathing, really. I guess you could be nice. Maybe we should try it out. How long can you hold your breath?”

  The guy sitting next to her on the swing burst out laughing, both at Kristie’s words and the affronted look on the other guy’s face. “I think you have shocked and possibly offended him.”

  Kristie squinted her eyes at the short guy and then shrugged. “Well, tough.” 

  The guy shook his head and proffered his hand again. Now Kristie did take it. “I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean.” 

  “I’m Kristie,” she answered. “And that-”

  Nicki ran to the swing, went to stand behind Kristie and hugged her. “I’m Nicki. Who are these guys?” 

  Kristie pointed at Dean first. “This is a misogynistic prat,” she pointed at Sam, “and this is a rather nice guy.”

  Sam beamed with pride and proffered his hand to Nicki, who shook it without hesitation. “Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you. And this is Dean.” 

  Nicki tilted her head and pursed her lips slightly. “A misogynistic prat, huh? Well, stupidity isn’t a crime. You’re free to go. For now…” 

  Dean looked affronted. “What did I ever do to you guys, really?” 

  “Well, do you want me to answer alphabetically or chronologically?” Kristie said sweetly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

  Nicki smirked. “Oooh, I would hide if I were you. She is in one of her moods.” 

  Dean threw his hands in the air and let them fall to his sides again, slapping his legs in the process. “What? And she _can_ say you’ve got an attitude and I can’t?”

  “Obviously. This here is the most precious human being on earth. Nothing she says is meant to hurt me or said in a condescending tone.” 

  When Dean opened his mouth to say something else, Sam slapped him on the back of his head lightly and shook his head. “Don’t go there, Dean. They won’t stop then.” He smirked at the sour look on Dean’s face. “Well, don’t you look like a ray of sunshine?” 

  “Shut it, Sammy. Shotgun shuts his cakehole, remember?” 

  “Well, guys,” Nicki interrupted. “Very nice meeting you, but we have to go, actually.”

  Sam looked very disappointed and didn’t even try to hide it. He looked directly at Nicki when he said his next words. “Will I see you again?”

  Nicki shrugged with a sweet smile. “We spend quite a lot of time in the park here, so there’s a good chance you’ll see us here again. That is, if you live in the neighbourhood.”

  “We’ve just moved in, actually.” 

  “Great!” Nicki exclaimed, clapping her hands. She threw Dean one more judgy look and turned around happily, her ponytail swinging. She pulled Kristie out of the swing, who hastily grabbed her book before being tugged along the path in the direction of their house.

  “Stop looking at me like I did something wrong! I  _ didn’t _ !” Dean yelled after the girls, but they pretended not to hear him. Nicki linked her arm through Kristie’s arm and started skipping, forcing Kristie to join in. When they were about half way through the way to their house, they bent over with their hands on their knees, out of breath from their skipping. 

  “So… What’s for dinner?” Nicki asked. 

 

  A few short hours later, Kristie and Nicki were sitting in the last rays of sunshine in their garden. Well, it wasn’t really their garden. It was actually Kristie’s parents’ garden, but since they had decided it was time for a much deserved holiday, the girls had the house to themselves for an entire week. Nicki was once again twirling in the fading sunlight. Now, however, she was also singing along rather loudly to Elvis Presley’s  _ Jailhouse Rock _ . 

  “Kristie!” she called out. “Come on, join me!” 

  Kristie burst out laughing, but stood up from her comfortable spot on the bench and started dancing along, grabbing Nicki’s hands and both twirling around even more, their dresses swirling with them while they swayed their hips from side to side and ran their hands through their hair. When the song had ended, they struck a fabulous pose and bowed deeply, their skirts touching the grass. 

  When they suddenly heard applause and whistling, they startled and quickly turned around. Kristie was ready to hit every asshole who dared to objectify them in the face, but before she could start yelling at whoever it was, she saw Nicki running towards two people who looked suspiciously like Sam and Dean. “Sam!” Nicki called. “What are you doing there?” 

  “I said we lived nearby,” he answered. “This is our house.” He pointed to the house next to theirs. 

  “You live there?” Nicki asked, surprised. “That house is just as big as ours. I didn’t know you were rich.” 

  Sam started to laugh, ran a hand through his hair. He had changed into jeans and a T-shirt, looking more casual now. “We’re not that rich. We… When our father died, we inherited a reasonable amount of money, so we were able to finally move out of that stupid town we had lived in our entire life and buy a house here.” He looked around. “It’s nice here, isn’t it? But we do have jobs, of course, so don’t think we are lazy, spoiled brats.” He nodded towards Dean. “He’s a car designer. Working on something nobody can know about, apparently. And he loves tinkering on his own car. I’m a publisher.” 

  Kristie, who came to stand beside Nicki, nodded with an approving look on her face. “A mechanic, huh?” 

  Dean arched an eyebrow. “What? Changed your opinion?”

  “No, not yet,” Kristie deadpanned. She tilted her head again, just like she’d done in the park earlier that day. “Y’know, being a mechanic is such a man-job. Doesn’t make you look better in the eyes of a feminist.” 

  Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m giving up. I’m going to need therapy from being around these girls.” 

  Nicki shrugged. “Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you’ll even find brains up there.”

  Sam looked like he could barely contain his laughter and shook his head. “I don’t know Dean, I like them. They’re funny.”

  “And I’m also going to need a new brother.” 

  “Nawhh, aren’t you a big crybaby.”

  Nicki suddenly gasped and clapped her hands enthusiastically. “I had the best idea ever. Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow? As a sort of ‘welcome to the neighbourhood’.” She raised one eyebrow in question. “You could tell us more about your job and Dean could try to convince us he isn’t just an assbutt.”

  “That’s a really good idea,” Sam said, earning another sour look from his older brother. “Let’s say, around…?”

  “Six,” Nicki said resolutely. “Kristie, you’ll have enough time to prepare dinner, right?”

  Both guys looked affronted. “No no no no no,” Sam said, wagging a finger at the girls.

  “We’re going to cook,” Dean resolved.

  Kristie looked like she was about to protest, but Nicki quickly shut her up by laying a hand over her mouth. She hold on tight as Kristie struggled and answered for the both of them. “That would be lovely, thank you. Be here around five then?”

  “Deal.” 

 

The next day, Nicki stormed through the house, trying to tidy up a bit in the last five minutes before Sam and Dean would arrive. She ignored Kristie, who was shaking her head at her best friend’s antics, standing in the door opening and doing absolutely nothing whatsoever to help clean up. Nicki huffed. 

  “Don’t say a word,” she said. “I was procrastinating, okay. Nothing new there.”

  “I haven’t seen you act like this since your last crush. Someone in love with little Sammy?” 

  “Little? What show have you been watching?”

  “No denial? You’re in farther than I thought.” Kristie looked at Nicki’s attire with the judging eye of a fashion designer. She wore a sailor dress with her most beautiful dark blue heels. In her hair, Nicki had put a few blue flowers. “Take a deep breath, Nick. He’ll like you whatever the room looks like. Believe me.”  

  Nicki scoffed. “I know that.” 

  “Sure you do.”

  But when the doorbell rang, Nicki jumped up and ran to the door, losing her calm façade. She threw the door open and smiled brightly when she saw Sam and Dean standing on the porch, wearing jeans and bottom-ups. Dean was wearing a leather jacket. “Boys!” she said, rather enthusiastically. “Come on in!” She grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him into the house, totally forgetting about Dean and proper manners. Dean frowned a little before resigning to the feministic ways of the girls and put his coat on the coat rack, eventually following his brother and the over-enthusiastic Nicki into the living room, where Kristie was seated on the couch, standing up as the three people walked through the door, her pitch black, strapless dress rustling. She greeted Sam with a warm smile, but only threw Dean another annoyed glare. 

  Dean threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “What did I do now? I only walked in here. How can I have possibly annoyed you already? I didn’t even complain when your sister didn’t even look at me and I had to hang my coat by myself.”

  “Excuse me?” Kristie said, arching an eyebrow. “Come again?” 

  “I said-”

  “Dean,” Sam interrupted his brother, “When a girl says ‘excuse me’ or ‘come again’ she means you have five seconds to rephrase what you said or run for your life. I think it’s time to start keeping your old-fashioned opinions to yourself.”

  Nicki tapped her chin with her finger and looked at Dean questioningly. “Did you say sister?” 

  Dean nodded, swallowing another remark. “That’s what Kristie told us, so I just assumed…”

  Nicki now looked questioningly at Kristie, who just shrugged. “Family don’t end with blood, remember?” she asked. Nicki frowned for a second before her face lit up and she pointed at her friend with finger guns.

  Sam tilted his head slightly. “So you’re not sisters?” 

  Kristie shook her head. “Best friends since birth, but not related.”

  He nodded approvingly and rolled up his sleeves. “So, where’s the kitchen?” 

  Kristie pointed to a door to her left. “Right in there. Do you need help or…?”

  Nicki shook her head resolutely. “No way. You cook all the time. Sam and I can handle it for once. Right, Sammy?” 

  Sam shook his head at the nickname. “Really? Sammy? Only Dean calls me that.”

  Nicki shrugged. “Fine, Samoose,” she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She walked to their record player, ignoring Sam’s indignant huff, and put on a record with songs by various power women, turning up the volume. She then grabbed Sam’s hand again and pulled him towards the kitchen while dancing. Sam smiled and led her into a lindy, slowly leading her to the kitchen. 

  Kristie sat down again once Sam and Nicki were in the kitchen, motioning for Dean to do the same. It was quiet for a while, an awkward silence filled with Nicki’s high pitched giggles and Sam reading the recipe spreading through the room. Eventually, both Kristie and Dean relaxed a bit. Kristie turned to Dean and tucked her knees under her body. 

  “You just moved here, huh?” she asked. “Where did you live?” 

  Dean looked at her, flabbergasted, and seemed at a loss for words for a second. When he did speak up, he didn’t answer the question. “Why are you talking to me?”

  “What?”

  Dean shook his head quickly. “No, wait, that’s not what I meant. Why do you suddenly not look angry anymore?”

  Kristie smirked coyly. “Well, it isn’t really that I’m mad at you. I forgave you for what you said today, like, yesterday, but I do want you to understand we don’t really live by the old… rules,” she said. “We act like we want. We are strong, independent woman who don’t need no men. I’ll stop acting bitchy when you prove you’re not misogynistic. Maybe.”

  Dean chuckled. “Really? Okay. Worth a shot.”

  “Great. Now that we’ve cleared that up, where  _ do _ you come from?” 

  “Lawrence, Kansas. We moved here for business.”

  Kristie nodded. “Right. The ‘secret project’.” 

  “Exactly.” 

  “I don’t even get an explanation?” 

  “Of course not. That’s the meaning of ‘secret’. Even Sam doesn’t know what I’m working on.” 

  “Do I get to see it when it’s finished?”

  “Depends.” 

  “On what?”

  “If you’ve stopped your remarks,” he said, a teasing tone in his voice, his eyes gleaming with mirth. 

  Kristie squinted her eyes at him. “We’ll see…”

  Because they didn’t want to fight on their second meeting, they switched to saver topics until Sam and Nicki called that dinner was ready. Both Kristie and Dean stood up from the couch and walked to the dinner table, Kristie swaying her hips from side to side, turning around to wink at Dean and nodding towards a chair. He huffed and only pulled a chair for himself, where he sat down calmly. 

  “You just said that you didn’t need no men. You pull out your own chair.” 

  Nicki burst out laughing, spitting her drink out over the table. As she coughed loudly, Sam pet her on the back. “Please don’t die,” he pleaded. 

  “I won’t,” Nicki spluttered. The moment she looked at Kristie again, she started giggling uncontrollably. “Sorry,” she managed to say after a few minutes, “but that was hilarious.” And she burst out laughing again.

  “Oh god,” Kristie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Here we go again. I will just go to the kitchen for a minute… Does anyone want something to drink?” 

  Dean looked up hopefully, but before he could say anything, Kristie held up a finger. “No, not you. You don’t deserve something to drink after that remark.” 

  Dean cursed under his breath. “Damn it, there goes all progress…” He got up and followed Kristie to the kitchen to grab something for himself. Nicki, who had finally caught her breath, smiled smugly.

  “I knew it,” she said to Sam. “I’m a genius.” 

  “You knew what? Why are you a genius?”

  Nicki looked at him, unamused. “Them,” she said, as if that was all the explanation Sam needed. “Kristie and Dean… Together… Savvie?” When Sam’s face lit up from understanding, Nicki poked his side, causing him to squirm. “I know right, it will be awesome and hilarious at the same time.”

  “I think that it’ll take some time,” Sam said softly, in order to alert neither Kristie nor Dean about their conversation topic. As soon as the two ‘love birds’ walked through the door again, Sam and Nicki sat up straight and acted like nothing had happened.

 

Sam leaned forward and kissed the fan in front of him. “I always kiss my biggest fan,” he said, his cheeks rosy form the booze and his hair messy. 

  Nicki giggled and shook her head fondly. “I literally just told you I loved the books you’ve published and now the machine is your biggest fan? I’m your biggest fan, you nitwit, not the machine.” 

  Sam broke down in laughter, barely able to keep his bottle of beer up right. “I know that! I was just kidding.” He looked down at his bottle of beer. “This drink is spectaculacular!” he said, stumbling over the long word. 

  Kristie bit her lip in order not to laugh too loudly and turned to Dean. “Is he always like this when drunk?” she asked. 

  Dean nodded and took another swig from his bottle. “Trust me. He can’t hold his liquor at all. And I have to carry him home most of the time.”

  “You’re bossy,” Sam said to Nicki when she tried to take the bottle from him. “And short,” he added, bursting into laughter again. Nicki tilted her head, not sure of how to react.

  “Uhm… Thanks?” 

  Sam placed a hand on Nicki’s cheek and pulled her closer to him with surprisingly much force, seeing how drunk he was. “You’re beautifully gorgeous,” he said, pressing his forehead against hers. “Thanks for marrying me.” 

  Everyone fell silent, looking at Sam like he’d gone mad, which he probably had. Nicki tried to take his bottle away from him again and succeeded this time. “We’re not married, Sam,” Nicki said eventually, cautiously. 

  Sam’s bottom lip started trembling. “We’re not?” he asked, not even trying to keep his voice steady. “Why not? I love you, please don’t leave me!” Tears started running down his cheeks. 

  Dean got up from his chair, trying really, really hard to hold back his laughter. “Okie dokie, this is our cue, time to go.” He placed his bottle on the low table and hoisted Sam up from the couch. He turned to Nicki, “Sorry for that,” and then to Kristie, “Thanks for dinner, sweetheart.” He winked at her and dragged his brother with him to the door. 

   “She didn’t even do anything!” Nicki called after him indignantly. “I cooked dinner, you moron!” 

  Sam stretched out his arms to Nicki as Dean pulled him out of the room. “Nooo, I don’t want to go!”

  Kristie followed Dean and Sam into the hallway to close the door behind their guests, but Dean said one last thing before stepping outside. “I wouldn’t be surprised if those two got together before long. She seems to be able to handle all Sam’s weirdness and well… You know how they say alcohol just makes you do things that you wouldn’t have the courage to do otherwise? Yeah…”

  Kristie smiled. “Probably, yeah.” 

  “Wanna bet?” 

  “Depends,” she teased. “What will I get if I win?”

  “He’ll kiss you,” Sam slurred, looking rather pleased with his idea. 

  Kristie shook her head. “We’ll see about that.” 

  Dean snorted. “What will I get?” 

  “You won’t have to prove yourself anymore.”

  “Fair enough. See you again soon.”

  When she’d closed the door and turned around, her ears almost popped from Nicki’s high squeal. “O. M. G. He’s totally into you!” she screamed. 

  Kristie rubbed her ear and pushed Nicki away slightly from where she was hanging around her neck and cutting of her air supply. “I could say the same for you. He already confessed his undying love for you, crying and all. The only thing missing was a big ass ring with a diamond on it.”

  Nicki pulled a face. “Eew, I want a stylish ring, not a very heavy and uncomfortable diamond.”

  “Well, don’t tell me that. You get my point, nitwit.” 

  “Hmm, yeah. We have to invite them again soon, or go out somewhere.”

  “The fair!” Kristie exclaimed. “That’s gonna be fun!” 

  Nicki nodded excitedly and skipped into the living room, grabbing a piece of paper. She wrote down the words ‘meet us at the fair, Saturday afternoon, 4pm, at the car show’ and folded it. She then held it up for Kristie. “Throw this in their mailbox.” 

  “Do it yourself.” 

  “Ugh, fine.” 

 

Saturday afternoon, both Kristie and Nicki were fussing over their clothes until Nicki just put on the first thing she got her hands on and pulled Kristie out of her room too.

  “Wait, Nicki! At least let me put something on!” 

  “Why are you this slow? You usually take a few minutes to get dressed.” Nicki’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, I know it! You’re doing this for Dean!”

  Kristie flushed. “Like you didn’t try on every outfit in your closet to make sure you look nice. You do, by the way, look nice.”

  “Why, thank you. I eventually just grabbed something and put it on.” She looked down at her outfit and made a small noise in surprise. She was wearing dark blue jeans, red loafers and a white, sleeveless top. “You’re right, apparently my subconsciousness has good taste.” She looked at the pile of clothes on Kristie’s bed thoughtfully. “Now, for your outfit. You should totally wear a skirt and a shirt.” She snorted. “That rhymes!”

  Kristie shook her head exasperatedly. “Really, why am I friends with you. But I guess a skirt and a shirt can be nice.” She dove in the pile of clothes and came up with a black skater skirt and a flowery blouse. “I’ll just wear these. It’s almost time to go, we don’t have time to find something else.”

  “We don’t  _ need  _ to find anything else, we’ll both look gorgeous. Besides, I already know Sam is at least a tiny bit interested and I’m sure Dean isn’t immune to your charms either.”

  “At least a tiny bit interested? Have you lost your marbles? He proposed,  _ proposed,  _ to you the second time you met.”  

  “Like I said, no need to worry. Come on, are you already dressed? If you don’t start putting on clothes now, you’re going out in your underwear.”

  “Someone is in a mood,” Kristie murmled, but she put the clothes Nicki had chosen on anyway and looked at herself in the mirror. “What in seven hells do I have to do with my hair?” 

  “Nothing!” Nicki said cheerfully and quickly picked up a brush from somewhere underneath all the clothes. She combed one strand of Kristie’s hair and pulled her out of the room. When they were downstairs, Nicki threw Kristie a pair of sneakers and her leather rucksack. “Let’s go!” 

  The entire way to the fair, they goofed around, attracting quite a few glances with their cheerful chatter and Nicki’s dancing and singing. When they eventually reached the car show, Nicki let Kristie’s arm go and looked around to see if Sam and Dean were already there. Suddenly, Nicki snorted and turned Kristie’s face in the direction of one of the exhibits, where Dean was standing, clearly in the middle of an animated story about the car. Sam was standing just outside of the circle that people had created around Dean and looked rather bored. Nicki waved at him excitedly, trying to get his attention, but he didn’t see them. Nicki threw Kristie an amused look and tiptoed to stand behind him. She clapped her hands on his shoulder and Sam jumped a meter into the air. He turned around, ready to throw a punch at the scoundrel that dared to attack him, but stopped when he saw Nicki leaning close to his face with a bright smile.

  “Boo!” she said. 

  Sam pointed at her face, trying to come up with something to say, but eventually just laughed and shook his head. “Hello to you too.”

  “Have we kept you waiting for long?” she asked. 

  “Well, technically it was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours with Dean here showing of his knowledge to anyone who even looked his way.”

  “Aaww, poor baby, good thing I’m here to save you, then.”

  “Hey, Sam?” Kristie asked, now standing beside them. “How do you usually get his attention?” She nodded towards Dean, who was now having a heated discussion with a guy next to him. 

  Sam’s face fell. “Oh, shit,” he muttered. “That’s not going the right direction.” 

  Kristie tilted her head. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” she said. She walked towards the guys arguing and positioned herself firmly between them, facing Dean. “Hi, hon,” was the only warning he got before she planted a big kiss on his lips, grabbed his hand and turned around to the man he had been… talking with. “Sorry, but I’m stealing my boyfriend for a minute. If you want to talk some more, I’m sure you’ll see each other around some time.” She proceeded to tug a flabbergasted Dean with her, still holding onto his wrist. She let go, however, the moment they reached Nicki and Sam. She threw him another angry glare as she stepped away from him. When Dean started looking even more confused, she just shrugged. “You haven’t proved yourself yet.”

  Dean struggled to find an answer, but he only produced a few croaking sounds and shook his head, barely able to fully understand what had just happened. 

  “Oh. My. God,” Kristie said. “Have I rendered the ‘I always have an opinion and I don’t care what you think of that’-Dean speechless?” 

  “No.”

  “Hm. Sure.” 

  “And that’s not my name,” Dean mumbled.

  “Sure it is, honey.” Kristie ran a hand through her hair and turned to Nicki and Sam, who were looking at her with big eyes. “So, what’s next?” 

  Nicki gasped and pointed at the shooting range. “Do you shoot?”

  “Do we shoot?” Sam asked incredulously. “Of course we do. I’ll show you.” He offered Nicki his arm and led her to the shooting range at the other side of the fair. After shooting all the targets flawlessly, winning Nicki the biggest prize in the stand, he pushed her in front of him and placed her hands on the gun. “Come on, I’ll show you how to shoot.”

  Nicki’s heart began racing. She risked a glance at Kristie, who was in the exact same situation only two meter away, looking rather nervous, actually. Nicki took a deep breath and focused on her hands on the gun. Sam’s hands looked huge in comparison to hers, but they were warm and soft. He stood a little bit closer and whispered in her ear what to do with the gun, his breath tickling her skin. He smelled faintly of ink and paper, she noticed.  _ Nicki!  _ she screamed to herself.  _ Focus!  _

  “Got it?” Sam asked. 

_ Oh shit.  _ “I got exactly nothing from that,” she admitted, giggling. 

  “What? You didn’t pay attention?” he teased. “My, my. I didn’t peg you for a bad student, Nicki. I guess I’ll have to change my opinion on you.”

  It didn’t help at all that Kristie chose that moment to shoot a target perfectly. Nicki huffed. “You’re distracting me,” she said, before focusing on the target and shooting it, just like her best friend. 

  Sam took a step back. “You said you didn’t get anything from that.” 

  “True, but I never said I didn’t know how to shoot to begin with.”

  Sam looked like he was about to protest when two stupid and loud voices sounded to their right. “Would you look at that, Larry? Two girls shooting at the range.”

  “Yeah, Gary, should we do something about it?”

  Nicki started fuming. Who were they to determine what she could or couldn’t do? When she looked around, she saw two large and, true to the sound of their voices, very stupid looking guys. They had an air around themselves that showed they thought they were the king of the world and wouldn’t care one whit about hitting a woman if it meant getting what they wanted. She spat at their feets and laughed evilly when they jumped back, afraid to dirty their expensive shoes. “Hello guys, was it you fine gentlemen that were putting their nose in someone else’s business? If so, then I would like to kindly request you to stick it where the sun doesn’t shine.”

  The men looked at Nicki with big eyes and jaws dropped, clearly surprised. When Nicki wanted to take a step forward to - probably - sock them in the jaw, Sam put his arms around her waist and pulled her back. 

  “Nicki, sweetheart, don’t kill them. I don’t want to have to plan a funeral,” he whispered in her ear, slowly lulling her back and forth. “Take a deep breath, okay? They’re assholes.”

  “Well, I know that,” she murmured back, anger leaving her already. 

  Gary snorted. “Of course. She needs a man to contain herself.” 

  Both Nicki and Sam looked up. Nicki wriggled out of Sam’s tight embrace and was ready to run them over, but Sam grabbed her arms, pulled her behind him en turned around to the two men, muscles tensing and his jaw set. 

  “Excuse you?” he asked, voice full of contained anger. “What did you just say?” 

  Sam was huge compared to the two - obviously - stupid guys. He usually was just an enormous teddy bear, but with this look on his face, no-one would be so dumb to try to attack him. Except these two guys. It almost made Nicki laugh just looking at it.

  “Sam, don’t,” Nicki heard Dean say. Sam’s brother placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to make sure they wouldn’t be arrested for killing two morons.

  Larry laughed a laugh like a hyena’s and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Girls that don’t know how to be a good, little, obedient housewife and guys that back out of a fight. Interesting combination, don’t you think?” 

  Dean’s grip on Sam’s shoulder tightened, crinkling Sam’s flanel. He let go of the shirt, turned around with a smile on his face, and said, “Can I kill him?” 

  “Not in public,” Sam answered.    

  “I’ll just settle with a punch, then.” And he punched Larry in his face. When Gary tried to intervene, Sam pulled him back. Dean grabbed the collar of Larry’s shirt and pulled the smaller guy a few inches of the ground. “Say that again,” he said menacingly, “and I’ll personally shoot you in the face. With pleasure.” He nodded towards Kristie. “She may not be the perfect housewife, she is perfect just the way she is. And whatever you say, that will never change. Capisce?”

  Larry nodded quickly, slowly turning purple in the face. When Dean let go of his shirt, he slumped on the ground and gulped for air. Dean smirked and turned around to Kristie, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. 

  “Any thoughts on where you want to go next?” he asked. 

  “Hmm, well, ice scream sounds nice, don’t you think?”

  “And the ferris wheel!” Nicki exclaimed happily, pointing at the huge construction next to the circus tent. She wanted to walk towards the ice cream stand, but her foot got caught by a loose rock and she tumbled forward, only to be caught by Sam’s warm and strong arms. He turned her around so she was facing him, but didn’t put her on her feet again, just looked at her. Nicki’s cheeks quickly turned to the colour of tomatoes and she averted her eyes again, but Sam tilted her head with his finger and smiled shyly. 

  “You have beautiful eyes,” he whispered. 

  Nicki blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. But she didn’t need to say anything, for Sam placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down once more. 

  “Beautifully gorgeous eyes?” Dean asked eventually, when they both had their feet on the ground again. 

  Sam looked confused. “Beautifully gorgeous? What?”  

  Nicki grinned. “I guess you don’t remember anything from our dinner last week?” She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. “You proposed to me.” When Sam choked on thin air, she corrected herself. “Or rather, assumed we were married and became depressed when I said - truthfully, I might add! - that we weren’t.”

  “I didn’t do anything of the sorts,” Sam said indignantly. 

  Nicki snorted. “You were smashed. I think I have a better idea of what happened that night than you.” 

  “I couldn’t have been _that_ drunk,” Sam said, still a bit hopeful that they were just teasing him.

  “Hm-mmm. Sure, honey. Let’s go get some ice cream.” She turned around, made it a 360, and poked him in the chest. “And you kissed a fan because you, and I quote, ‘always kiss your biggest fan’, while I was your biggest fan.” She pouted before grinning radiantly again. “You might want to help me forget about that.” 

  Sam gulped. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

  “Great! Now let’s go!” She grabbed Sam’s hand and started pulling him towards the stand. 

 

  “And that is your best friend,” Dean said to Kristie as they watched their friend and brother walk away. 

  “Yup. Get used to it.”  

  “What do you mean, get used to it? You’re the one that has to live with her.”

  “W-well,” Kristie stuttered, “Sam will be around a lot more, I-I guess, and I thought, si-since you have proved yourself, you might… too?” 

  Dean smiled brilliantly. “Sure thing, sweet thing,” he said, subconsciously repeating his brother’s words. “Come on, let’s go. I’ll buy you the biggest ice cream cone you’ve ever had.” 

  Kristie smiled, silently screaming at herself that she’d let her chance for a kiss slip, and followed Dean towards the stand. He didn’t remove his arm that was still around her waist, though, which might be a good sign. After a few minutes, they walked over to the ferris wheel, all with ice cream cones in their hands and whipped cream on their faces because the guys were acting like twelve-year-olds by pushing their ice cream into the girl’s noses. 

  Sam paid for the tickets, taking them with his ice cream free hand and smiling sheepishly to the guy behind the pay desk. He then guided Nicki towards the first cabin in their sight. Dean and Kristie followed, but Dean waited for the next cabin to go inside. He sat down and patted on the bench next to him, motioning for Kristie to sit down too, but before she could actually do what he asked, he pulled her on his lap. 

  “Hi,” he said softly.

  “Smooth, Winchester,” Kristie giggled, licking her ice cream. “Hello to you too. Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

  “I know,” Dean answered, pulling her closer still. “I thought I should do something about that.” 

  Kristie placed her head on his shoulder and made a content noise. “You’re warm.”

  “Good, you deserve to be comfortable after the chilling words of those assbutts.” 

  “Language,” she teased.

  Dean scoffed. “Says you.” He shook his head and nuzzled in her neck, diverting her attention from her ice cream. “I’ve proved myself now, right?” 

  The only thing Kristie could do was nod. 

  “Y’know, I was thinking…” He hesitated. “Maybe… If you’d like… I could take you out for real, sometime?” 

  “I thought this was real, though? Or am I dreaming. God,  _ please  _ say I’m not dreaming.”

   Dean smiled. “No, you’re not dreaming.” 

  “Right. Sorry. Needed to know for sure.” 

  He shook his head, still with that stupid, super cute smile on his face. “You’re so fu- freaking adorable.” And he kissed her, for real this time. 


End file.
